Letters from the iron queen and duty's from Japan
by Mells the Daydreamer
Summary: Ever wondered why Puck didn't attend the wedding of Meghan and Ash and what his thoughts were when he got the invitiation? A rare insight in Puck's thoughts and the reasons why he does what he does.


I know, I know! Instead of posting a new story I should go on writing the other one which is on break since several months but I can't get my head into it right now, sorry.

Still I hope you'll like this one. Right now it's just a one-shot, but if requested I can write more chapters.

So have fun reading and a great summer :)

* * *

_"Dear Puck,_

_we are happy to announce that we will get married in a month._

_All courts are allowed to attend and there won't be a problem for summer and winter fey since the wedding will occur in the wyldwood._

_You are our longest and dearest friend and wish you will come to spend this wonderful day with us._

_We would tell you to wear something solemn but we know you do whatever you want and that's another reason we want you here:_

_We miss you and the aura you bring into our lives._

_With love and hope you aren't caged by Oberon again (we don't know when we would rescue you with all the wedding preparations),_

_Meghan and Ash_

_P.S. from Meghan: I wish there was a way for you to be here, but even with an amulet I would fear you get hurt."  
_

He sighed loud, as he put down the letter for the hundredth time. It had been brought to him from an iron leg man month ago and Puck had known what kind of letter it was before he even opened it: An wedding invitation.

Knowing this day would come, he always told himself to get through it with a careless smile like he always did on days he didn't like. But this time it was especially hard for him because:

a) He was Meghan's best friend and needed to be by her side when she walked down the ailse to her soon-to-be husband, Ash his ex-enemy and secret friend

b) It would be an awkward pain to just sit and see the girl he loved getting married to someone he never had a chance against

and c) The exact same day was set to fulfill a favour for a Kitsune in Japan and Puck knew he would get in huge trouble if he wouldn't show up, not that he was afraid he'd get in trouble, it was more like he had the feeling that his japanese friend would show up at the wedding and make the cake moldy or something

So would he do the walk of shame and go to Meghan's and Ash's wedding, risking it to get crushed by an angry fox creature with crazy magic, or should he avoid it and travel to Japan instead?

_It's hard being me_, he joked while staring at the paper in front of him.

Did Meghan really wanted him to be there and share this experience or did she just send the invitation out of politeness and knew he wouldn't come?

He missed her, how couldn't he? She's been part of his life for the last 18 years, so he clearly wanted to see her again. On the other hand he slowly got used being without her again and the wounds were healing, so it wouldn't be a good idea to cut them open again by seeing how the blonde girl's eyes would shine of happiness as she get's to kiss her groom who wasn't him...

_Argh! Goodfellow now __**you're**__ the one that starts to brood, stop before you start getting dark hair and walk the streets in a prince-ly way, which means Paris Hilton style!_

The redhead shook his head, as much as he loved Meghan, he wasn't ready for this and even though he was in good terms with Ash now, Puck wasn't sure if he'd stay peaceful watching the couple all day, especially after he'd get drunk, which sure as hell would happen so there was a low chance of him staying in the "rainbow and unicorns"-mood.

So the summer jester got up started packing for his journey to Japan. At least he could let out his frustration with beating up some "yokai". They were easily to annoy and that plan sounded more like something the infamous Robin Goodfellow would do.

_Even though it would also be a lot __**me**__ if I'd ruin a wedding. But I won't mess up one of the most important days of my friends. I'll send Meghan a collection of the best original mangas instead and Ice-Boy will get a stuffed Pikatchu_, he thought before leaving his little shelter and searched for the nearest trod to Yuzawa.


End file.
